


Don’t marry her

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy little one shot please don't expect mroe than that, the title kind of says it all. Gum/Lee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t marry her

Yeah my mind is odd I danno were this story came from but it’s here. Any way it’s full of random fluff so you’re warned. I don’t own the characters I borrowed them for this little peculiarity. I have dyslexia so be nice about spelling and grammar I and my assistive software do what we can.

Don’t marry her.

For the past month since Fionna had convinced Prince Gumball to agree to marry her Marshall had been having the same dream over and over. The vampire dreamed that he was running up a chocolate path, which was shaded by candy trees. The church which came into view the building was also made of candy. Marshall threw the double doors open, he dashed into the church, standing at the altar was Fionna in a beautiful white wedding dress and opposite her looking every inch the regal prince was Gumball.

“No you can’t! I won’t let you marry her, marry me instead.” The vampire begged not to the blond woman but to her pink groom.

Gumball looked at Marshal confused. “But you hate me why would you want to marry me?”

The king shook his head at the prince he could feel the tears on his face but didn’t care right now how he appeared to the other guests in the church. “I never hated you I love you, I love you so much it hurt. I pretended to hate you but as the old saying goes there is a fine line between love and hate. Please Gum don’t marry her, don’t break my heart...”

Slowly the prince turned back towards his bride who gave him a radiant smile and a single nod. “Go.”

Gumball smiled back at her, turned back towards Marshall before running to him, the vampire caught the younger man in his arm and as always just when he was about to kiss the prince the vampire woke up. The red eyed man let out a groan, he put an arm over his eyes and tried for the thousandth time to come up with a reason he was dreaming like this while avoiding the obvious conclusion he really did not want to have to make about what the dream meant.

The dark haired man lay quietly in his bed for a few moments before he let out a huge sigh as much as he didn’t want to think about it the dream was obviously telling him that the love he had always felt for the prince and had long thought conquered was in fact not conquered at all it was still as strong as ever. Marshall groaned again, he picked up a pillow and stuffed it over his face, of all the times for those feelings to find a way out they had to pick now when Gumball was getting married to someone else.

Fleetingly wondered if he made his confession of love now what might come of it the vampire shook his head. Marshall rolled over closed his eyes and managed to drift off back to sleep, his mind however was not about to let him get off with trying to put the subject to one side. This time however the dream was different Marshall found himself breaking into Gumballs room, shredding his wedding suite, then stalking over to the bed kissing its stunned occupant hard for a few moments. Then he pulled back and ignoring all the princes’ protests sweeping him off the bed, sheets and all and carried him off into the night.

For the second time Marshall’s eyes popped open, the vampire wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to cope with this situation much longer. As each day passed he felt the over whelming need to do something anything about stopping this wedding from happening growing more and more prominent in him. Actually if he were more honest with himself it wasn’t the wedding it’s self that the Vampire felt he needed to do something about it was the man who was getting married. The king found it hard to imagine his life without the younger prince in it or with anyone by the pink mans side but himself.

Slowly the vampire rolled over towards his clock it was just after four in the afternoon way too early for him to be awake but Marshall knew that the likely hood of him getting any more sleep was nonexistent. Muttering darkly to himself the red eyed vampire rolled out of bed, he made his way to the bathroom and took a very long shower to try to forget about his dreams of Gumball. However despite his best efforts the dark haired man got out of the shower with the pink prince still very much at the forefront of his mind.

The vampire dried himself off, threw on some clothes grabbed his guitar and then settled on one bean bag. He hoped that making some music might help him with his current problem, Marshall closed his eyes and began to strum his guitar but sure enough after only a few moments his thoughts had once again found their way to the Prince. Letting out a deep sigh the dark haired man put his instrument to one side, he opened his red eyes and focused on the curtains shutting out the last remaining light. He guessed that it was high time he admitted that Gumballs forth coming wedding to Fiona bothered him a lot and that he wanted to put a stop to it in order to have the pink man for his own.

This now admitted Marshall decided that it was time for action, he looked back outside it was dark now so it was safe for the vampire to go out. The dark haired opened the door to his home, closed it behind him locked it securely and set out strait towards the Candy kingdom castle. It didn’t take the vampire very long to reach his destination he landed quietly on the balcony outside the prince’s bedroom. Marshall could see that there was light round the edges of the curtain so that he knew that the prince was still awake and deciding that tonight things needed to be done in the right way the Vampire for once knocked politely on the balcony door rather than just barging inside.

A few moments later the dark pink curtains moved aside, beyond the glass the prince looked at the dark haired man before him completely surprised both by his presence and by the polite knocking. Quickly Gumball unfastened the door, he gestured the vampire backwards, Marshall did so and as soon as the door was open the dark haired man was pushing the younger man back inside and shutting the door behind them again. “Marshall what are doing here?” The prince asked him clearly confused by the older male’s presence.

“I came to see you I’d have thought that obvious.”

Gumball huffed at the vampire. “Alright why have you come to see me tonight?”

“This wedding with Fiona you have seemed very reluctant to enter into it.”

“I was at first but she has made see that it is a wise decision.”

“Wise, how is it wise?”

The prince placed his head to one side considering the vampires question for a few moments before answering it. “Well, I need to produce children to take the throne after me and the one I have always loved and would have preferred to marry has no interest in me Fiona however does. I told her from the start that I loved someone else but she is convinced that in time I’ll forget them and come to love her.”

Marshall stared at the price with shock for a few moments before bursting out with. “Are you crazy! That’s the worse reason to get married especially if you love someone else! Gum you should at least try to tell this person how you feel before...” The rest of the Vampire kings sentence vanished as the pink prince kissed him.  
Socked to the core Marshall froze for a moment, he then quickly brought a hand up holding the back of the prince’s head and began to kiss him back. The kiss was soft and romantic but at the same time spoke of the longing which ran deep in both men. Slowly the older male broke the kiss, he gazed into the eyes of the pink price and could see the love that Gumball felt from him in them. “Me...The one you love is me?”

“Yes Marshall I love you.” The prince told him simply but earnestly.

Unable to find any words to express the joy he felt Marshall settled for pulling the prince in for another kiss. This kiss was far more heated than the first, the two men put their arms round each other and their bodies pressed closer together. It was the prince who ended this second kiss, he gazed into the ruby red eyes of the vampire and asked softly. “Does that mean you love me too?”

“Yes it means I love you too. I’ve been tormented ever since you announced you were going to marry her with dreams of stopping you from doing so. I knew then it was long past time that I admitted I loved you, I’d always loved you I was just scared that you’d reject me.”

The pink man lifted his hand from the grey ones waist gently he stroked Marshall’s cheek, the vampire leant into this gentle caress. “I would never reject you. Yes sometimes you drive me crazy but I still love you.”

“Gum...?”

As the older spoke the prince instantly noticed the slight quaver in his voice. “Yes Marshall?”

“Don’t marry her, marry me instead.”

Quickly pink eyes met red, gumball could tell just from looking at him that the king was serious in his words and the prince flushed. “I’d be honoured.”

Grinning toothily Marshall loosened his hold on the younger man and stepped back slightly. “I suppose I should really do things properly.” The vampire said softly, confused the pink man frowned at him, the eyes of the prince widened as the king sunk to one knee before him. “Gumball prince of the candy kingdom, would you do me the greatest of honours and consent to marry me?”

The prince flushed, he placed a hand to his mouth he had not expected Marshall to humble himself like this for him and it touched Gumball that he had done so. “Marshall Lee King of the Nightosphere I will marry you.

With a loving smile on his face and still kneeling the dark haired king held a hand out to the prince. Gumball slid his hand into Marshalls unsure what to expect the vampire gently pressed a kiss to the back of the prince’s hand causing the younger man to flush. Slowly Marshall stood he moved closer to the one he loved, tilted up his chin and kissed him once again. Gumball melted into the kiss, not fighting when the vampire lifted him up carried him across the room and deposited them both in the bed.

For this night the moon was the only witness to their loving union, three months later the witnesses consisted of the peoples of two kingdoms, a heroine, her cat and diplomats from many other counties. Not that the couple being married that day seemed to notice or care, they only had eyes for each other. However the love which the king of the Nightosphere and the prince of the Candy Kingdom felt for each other was clear to all those who came to witness their joining and brought all their peoples much joy.


End file.
